how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part One/@comment-24475957-20140403000348
Goodbye - It's been a wild ride Okay, this is it. This is the last post I ever - even under my IP - post on here. It's been wonderful knowing you all, talking to you guys and seeing your reactions to episodes; following the show with like-minded people and coming up with theories about the show. Truly, the creators of How I Met Your Mother reworked the standard sitcom and turned it into a show that was brilliantly shrouded in mystery. As for the ending, I am honestly ambivalent. The show, for me, was about the applicablility of comedy in real life; delving and giving the harsher sides of life as much attention as the serious ones. Tracy's passing was - although short - done beautifully and with poignance. The reason we didn't see Cristin Milioti all that much the ninth season was so we didn't develop that much of a connection, but it was done to the right extent which meant that her death was just as hard-hitting as they wanted it to be. Some people are saying that they wasted the ninth season of Barney and Robin's wedding weekend to have them divorce "20 minutes into the finale" (after rewatching, it was more like 13). Do they really think that? I think, and this is just me thinking out loud, that the ninth season wasn't about the wedding weekend. Sure it was set during the weekend, but - like the Barney and Robin relationship - it served as a plot device. The wedding weekend season encouraged the idea of savouring every minute to prepare yourself for meeting the girl you're going to marry, and that's what Ted did. He savoured every minute to prepare himself for meeting Tracy, and Tracy prepared herself for meeting him. And Barney and Robin's relationship. They felt like they would have been good fling, which they were. 'Sandcastles in the Sand' was all we really needed of their relationship. Their relationship wasn't the pinnacle of the show, it was there to sort of give Ted some space from Robin. It was there to give him time to mature into the person who was ready for Robin, and - like wise - the Barney and Robin gave Robin the time to mature into the person who was ready for Ted. Robin was never a second choice. The series isn't called: "Your Mother and I's Wonderful Love Story". It's called "How I Met Your Mother", and the key word there is "How", because it chronicles Ted's journey from the man who would say "I love you," on the first date to the man who would pause and "remember this". Robin was always the one for him, they hinted that to death in the whole series' run. There was never a shadow of doubt in my mind that the creators of How I Met Your Mother would pair Ted with anyone other than Robin in the end. I'd hoped that it wouldn't happen initially, but I realised that there was no reason as to why not. Ted's known true love twice, which is another thing that HIMYM encourages: the idea that you can love more than once. He's known true love twice: Tracy and Robin. At the point of meeting Tracy, at the point of marrying her and up until the moment she died (and past that) he loved her; and that's beautiful and wonderful. Six years may not seem like a long time, but the kids are at peace with it; from telling them the story, it would imply that Ted is, and has been for a while. That doesn't show heartlessness, it shows strength; and it's that strength that - had someone close to him died in 2006 - he would not have. He's grown. Then the Robin of it all. The only other person Ted's been in love with, she has spent the last fourteen years regretting marrying Barney. She, however, maintains a close relationship with Ted and his children which is the reason that his kids are so eager to get them together. So, now that my analysis of the finale is done, I have a few words I'd like to say to people. Thank you, for all you've done for me and for giving me a sense of inclusion in this show that was all so very close to us. Like Ted, we must move on, so thank you and goodbye.